


Images from the Empire of Liberty

by MrToddWilkins



Series: The Empire of Liberty, and the tales thereof [9]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Pictures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Series: The Empire of Liberty, and the tales thereof [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009461





	1. Mikayla Makinen poses for a photo, early 1967




	2. Mikayla Makinen’s presidential portrait, March 1969




	3. Tina Carlisle




End file.
